greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Changing studios
Sometimes, the foreign dubs of Greeny Phatom have changed studios! Greeny Phatom Arabic For Seasons 1-6, Greenyworld Studios decided to outsource Arabic dubbing of Greeny Phatom to Chicago, where it was done by local Arabians and refugees from countries like Syria, people with no experience whatsoever in the acting field, no control over accents, etc. The result, predictably enough, was a dub with an amateur-sounding cast, laughably-bad performances, different accents everywhere, terrible directing and so on. Worst of all, in season 1, you could still hear the original audio underneath the Arabic vocals, suggesting a attempt at a Voiceover Translation. For instance, Little Guy sounded very annoying, said "السعال السعال السعال السعال" (which translates to "cough cough cough cough") every five seconds and had the most annoying evil laugh in all of existence. Dr. Beanson sounded like Jason Lee caught a cold, while Little Girl had a fairly okay voice. Worst of all is Dr.; instead of his high-pitched tone of voice, he talked in a deep, gruff tone. Venus Company (and later Beirut International Center Production) would take over for Season 7 onward. Hezbollah's Al-Manar channel briefly used the American-made Arabic dub, but switched to Venus Company's dub after 3 episodes. Spanish The first three episodes of Season 1 were redubbed three months after they originally aired in Latin America and Mexico. This was in order to replace Rafa Casette's performance as Little Guy with Xóchitl Ugarte's performance. The reason for Rafa being replaced with Xóchitl and the redubs was due to complaints from some parents to Canal 5 (the show's main Mexican broadcaster) that Little Guy's original voice sounded too robotic. The movie was dubbed twice in Latin American Spanish, the first by M&M Studios in Caracas, Venezuela for the theatrical release in 2002 and the second, made in 2005 by Candiani Dubbing Studios in association with Videorecord, Etcétera Group, DINT Doblajes Internacionales, and Motion Pictures S.A. for home media and television. Portuguese Brazilian Seasons 1 and 2 were dubbed in Brazilian Portuguese three times, the first by Herbert Richers for Rede Record, the second by Audio News for Rede Globo, and the third by Cinevídeo for VHS releases. DVD releases use all three dubs. Season 3 onwards has been dubbed for television by Audio News. The Hebert Richers dub continued on for foreign DVD releases until 2012 when the cast from that dub went to Wan Mächer after Hebert Richers closed down. Cinevídeo's dub is still in production for The Greeny Channel Satellite's Brazilian feed, equalling a total of 6 dubs. The movie was dubbed twice in Brazilian Portuguese, the first by M&M Studios in Caracas, Venezuela for Disney Character Voices International (a Disney subsidiary) just for Buena Vista International's release of the film in Brazil, and used Brazilian celebrities to do the voices. It was so poorly received that the movie was re-dubbed by Audio News for the home video release with the cast from their Brazilian Portuguese dub of the series. European Season 2 was done by Herbert Richers (using their dub's cast trying hard to imitate European Portuguese dialect) instead of Motion Pictures, S.A. for cost reasons, but the Motion Pictures, S.A. cast redubbed it after Season 3 was handed to Motion Pictures after they managed to lower the price for the commissioning of the dub. Italian Seasons 1, 2, and 3 were originally dubbed by the SEFIT-CDC Group. The later seasons and the redubs of the first three were done by Greenyworld Studios Italy in-house using a cast comprised of actors and actresses from around Italy. Why the redub? Many parents complained to Italia 1's owners Mediaset that Little Guy's voice (provided by Elisabetta Spinelli, who now voices Little Girl) was too annoying. So, they fired SEFIT-CDC and hired GWSI. Persian Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 were dubbed into Persian three times, the first by Worldwide Discographic in Tehran (later bought out by Greenyworld Studios Iran) for IRIB TV1, the second done in-house at GreenyWorld Studios in Chicago with Iranian and Afghani immigrants voicing the characters for BBC Persian Television and Manoto, and the third, also done in-house by GreenyWorld Studios, for IRIB Nahal and DVD releases from Irangaam. Shanzay Banu Hashim voiced Little Girl in the first and third dubs, as she moved to the United States in the mid-2000's. Spain Castillian Spanish The series has two dubs in Castillian Spanish, one for most Spanish TV channels by Motion Pictures, S.A., and the second by SDI Media Spain for Boing. The Motion Pictures dub covers all seasons and uses a modified version of the Latin American Spanish script with some of the same voice actors as that dub, while the SDI Media Spain dub only covers Season 16 onward. Basque The series has two Basque dubs, one dubbed by Motion Pictures, S.A. and aired on ETB 1, and another dubbed by Greenyworld Studios Spain for Super 3. The Super 3 dub is done using Basque-speaking Spanish expats in Chicago. India Hindi For some reason, Season 20 was dubbed in Hindi by Main Frame Software Communications, however, when Season 21 was given to Sound & Vision India, they redubbed Season 20. Catgirl and the Clawed Crusaders French The series has two dubs in French, the first made in South Africa with completely unknown actors, with the translation done by an amateur; and the second made in Paris by Dubbing Brothers France. The first aired breifly on TF1, and the second aired on France 3, TF1, and Gulli. Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages